moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment
I Know You * I Walked with You Once Upon a Dream. * I Know You * The Gleam in Your Eyes is So Familiar a Gleam * Yes, I Know It's True * That Visions Are Seldom All they Seem * But If I Know You, * I Know What You'll Do * You'll Love Me At Once * The Way You Did Once * Upon a Dream * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Is Tiggers Are Wonderful Things! * Their Tops Are Made Out of Rubber; * Their Bottoms Are Made Out of Springs! * They're Bouncy, Trouncy, Flouncy, Pouncy, * Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! * But the Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers is * I'm the Only One! * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Is Tiggers Are Wonderful Chaps! * They're Loaded with Vim And with Vigor; * They Love to Leap in Your Laps! * They're Jumpy, Bumpy, Clumpy, Thumpy, * Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! * But the Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers is * I'm the Only One! * Tiggers Are Cuddly Fellas. * Tiggers Are Awfully Sweet. * Ev'ryone else Is Jealous. * And That's Why I Repeat And Repeat: * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Is Tiggers Are Wonderful Things! * Their Tops Are Made Out of Rubber; * Their Bottoms Are Made Out of Springs! * They're Bouncy, Trouncy, Flouncy, Pouncy, * Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! * But the Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers is * I'm the Only One! * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Is Tiggers Are Wonderful Chaps! * They're Loaded with Vim And with Vigor; * They Love to Leap in Your Laps! * They're Jumpy, Bumpy, Clumpy, Thumpy, * Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! * But the Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers is * I'm the Only One! * Tiggers Are Cuddly Fellas. * Tiggers Are Awfully Sweet. * Ev'ryone else Is Jealous. * That's Why I Repeat And Repeat: * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Is Tiggers Are Wonderful Things! * Their Tops Are Made Out of Rubber; * Their Bottoms Are Made Out of Springs! * They're Bouncy, Trouncy, Flouncy, Pouncy, * Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! * But the Most Wonderful Thing About Tiggers is * I'm the Only One * Cinderelly, Cinderelly * Night And Day lt's Cinderelly * Make the Fire, Fix the Breakfast * Wash the Dishes, Do the Mopping * And the Sweeping and the Dusting * They Always Keep Her Hopping * She Goes Around in Circles * Till She's Very, Very Dizzy * Still they Holler * Keep a-Busy Cinderelly! * We Can Do it, We Can Do it * We Can help Our Cinderelly * We Can Make her Dress so Pretty * There's Nothing to lt, Really * We'll Tie a Sash Around lt * Put a Ribbon Through lt * When Dancing at the Ball * She'll Be more Beautiful than All * In The Lovely Dress We'll Make For Cinderelly * Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry * Gonna help Our Cinderelly * Got No Time to Dilly-Dally * We Gotta Get a-Goin' * Step up to The Tub * It ain't No Disgrace * Just Pull up your Sleeves * And Get up in Place * Then Scoop up the Water * And Rub It On Your Face * An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum * Pick up The Soap * Now Don't Try to To Bluff * Work up a Lather * An' When Ya Got Enough * Get Your Hands Full of Water * Ya Snort An Ya Snuff * An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum * Ya Souse An Souse * Ya Rub And Scrub * Ya Sputter And Splash All Over The Tub * You may be cold and wet when your done * But ya gotta admit it's goot clean fun * So Splash All Ya Like It ain't Any Trick * As Soon as Your Through * You'll Feel Mighty Slick * Bunch of Old Nanny Goats * Ya Make Me Sick, Goin' * An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum * Now Scrub Good an' Hard * It Can't Be Denied * That he'll Look Mighty Cute * As Soon As he's Dried * Well lt's good for the soul * And It's Good For The hide * To go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum * Look out for Mr. Stork * That Persevering Chap * To Come Along And Drop * A Bundle in Your Lap * You May Be Poor Or Rich * It Doesn't Matter Which * Millionaires--They Get theirs * Like the Butcher and the Baker * So Look Out For Mr. Stork * And let me tell you, Friend * Don't try to get Away * He'll find you in the end * He'll spot you out in China or he'll fly to County Cork * So you better look out for Mr. Stork